Canada's Secret
by Kayla-Ninja
Summary: Matthew has a secret that should be hidden. Will Gilbert learn the secret? Prussia x Canada. ;D


**I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did though. **

**This story is a little weird. At first I say him, but then I switch to her. There is some very smexxi and saucy content ahead so you have been warned. Happy reading. **

Matthew sat on the bed and sighed as he heard what was happening downstairs. There was a big crash which made Mathew jump. Kumajirou sat on the floor as Matthew stood up to see what was going on. He walked out into the hall trying to be quiet. He peered over to see the living room below. He saw Alfred, Yao, and Gilbert. They were playing some board game and were fighting.

"Alfred, You and Yao should go get ice cream." Gilbert smiled as they all stood up.

"Okay, Only because you won... Mattie is probably asleep so he wont eat any." Yao and Alfred left as Matthew went back to his room. He didn't hear Gilbert's footsteps coming up the stairs. Matthew walked over to his dresser and pulled out a over-sized shirt and shorts. He pulled off his shirt and stared at the ace bandages on his chest.

_Since they are here I should leave them on. They cant know my secret. _

He slipped on his pajamas and sat at the edge of his bed. Kuma was asleep in his little bed so he didn't bother him. The door flew open and Matthew shot up.

"Mattie you in here?" Gilbert asked as he flipped on the lights. Gilbert stared at Matthew. He noticed that he looked rather dainty.

"Hello...is there something you need?" Matthew had always liked Gilbert's presence. Even though it was an overwhelming one.

"No, I just was alone." Gilbert closed the door. Matthew was shocked. Gilbert approached Matthew and towered over him. "I know your secret." Matthew's violet eyes widened in fear.

"How? I never...told." Matthew backed away.

"Matthew..." Gilbert whispered as tears rolled down Matthew's face. "I was just kidding." Gilbert pulled Matthew into a hug noticing he really had scared Matthew.

_I thought he had found out. Only France knows and he said he would never tell. I didn't think Gilbert would be able to tell. I hope he leaves soon. These bandages are squeezing me._

"Gilbert.." Matthew's voice changed and he tried to recover it. Gilbert pulled away and stared at him.

"How did you do that? You sounded like a woman." Gilbert smiled.

_Shit._

"I...I didn't sound like a girl." Matthew shrugged quickly. He also regretted that movement.

_My bandages just came undone. _

Matthew bent over trying to hide. Gilbert pulled his shoulder up making him look at him. Something soft hit Matthew's feet. Mattie gasped. Gilbert smiled and picked up the bandage wrap.

"Here let me re-wrap your wound. Its the least I could do." Gilbert went to lift Matthew's shirt and was stunned. He quickly put it down and blushed a deep crimson.

"Gilbert please." Matthew's voice sounded weird again.

"Mattie... You... hid it so well." Gilbert smiled. "No wonder I was attracted to you." Gilbert grabbed Matthew's wrist and put his lips on Matthew's. He pulled away. "I can't believe you are a girl." Gilbert slipped his hand up the back of **HER** shirt.

"Gilbert..." A suppressed moan escaped her lips.

"Tell me why you never told anyone." His lips trailed down Mattie's neck.

"No one noticed me so I didn't care about...appearance." Mattie was placed on the bed softly.

"I noticed you." Gilbert pulled at her shirt.

"You never approached me." Mattie let him remove her shirt.

"I didn't think you liked me, but I guess you do like me." Gilbert looked at her breast's and was amazed she hid them. He cupped one and he nibbled on the other nipple.

"No one has ever touched me like this...please...don't..stop." She moaned out in pleasure. Gilbert smiled, seeing he was making her slowly lose it.

"I don't plan on stopping." Gilbert removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Mattie caught her breath and smiled. Gilbert slowly kissed her stomach until he got to shorts. He slipped his fingers in the top of the shorts and pulled them down slowly. He stared at the pink and green polka dotted panties that had little birds on them. "How cute..." He said as he pressed his finger to them. He rubbed up and down the crotch of the panties. Mattie moaned and grabbed Gilbert's exposed shoulders. He stuck his tongue on the outside and traced up and down them until he felt fingernails dig into his skin. He liked taunting her. He pulled the underwear off to reveal what Gilbert wanted. He smiled when he saw she was wetter than expected.

"Gilbert... I need to tell you something.."

"Yes?" He questioned as he saw a blush appear on her face.

"I am a virgin..." Mattie looked away. Gilbert moved back up to her face. He cupped her cheek and made her face him.

"Do you want me to take you?" He hoped she said yes. He wanted her so bad.

"Yes, Gilbert." She smiled and kissed him. He felt himself get hotter. He went to go back down but was stopped. He stared into violet eyes. "Gilbert I want you to have fun too." Mattie pushed him back against the bed and straddled him.

"Wha-" Gilbert was interrupted by a sweet kiss. His tongue found its way into her mouth. His tongue taunted hers until she pulled away for air. She reached down to his pants and undid them quickly. she noticed his erection through his boxers. She blushed. "Mattie..." He watched her pull at his boxers. Her hands looked tiny as she held it in her hands. She licked the tip slowly. He grunted as she slowly took his length into her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth. "Ahh.." Gilbert moaned. He grabbed her head slowly making her stop.

"Is something wrong? Did I do it wrong?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"No you did good...a little bit to well." He kissed her and pulled her into his lap. She was light in his lap. Gilbert laid her down on her back. He concentrated on her. "This may hurt. If it hurts to much I will stop." Mattie blushed underneath him. He was at her entrance. He pushed in a bit feeling her clench up some. He pushed in a little bit more until he felt a pop.

"Gilbert!" She yelped as he kept going. He silenced her with a long kiss as he began to pump back and forth. She bucked her hips with him. He moved faster and faster. Mattie's moans filled him with passion. Her walls seemed to get tighter around him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she pulled herself closer to him as her climax boomed through her. Gilbert knew he couldn't hold it in so he let go. His warm seed flowed inside of her as she panted and moaned. He slowed down and collapsed next to her. She moved close to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"WE HAVE YOUR ICE CREAM!" Yao yelled from downstairs, but they didn't know he was already asleep.


End file.
